Bane: The Hand that Feeds
by supersalty50
Summary: Bane lends his mercenary mercenary skills.


**Bane: The hand that feeds**

Bane sat quietly in the back of a van. In the silence he prepared himself for the events that were about to take place. This operation was a week in the making. And he thought of how he had gotten to this point.

A small village in China had rebelled against a powerful corporation because they were tired of the low wages they were being paid. The disgruntled workers had already looted several of the factories and burned a few of the local executives homes to the ground in protest. As retaliation the CEO paid local forces to kill a few of the workers to send a message. This strategy was not working and the workers continued to riot.

The CEO was simply exhausted by the ordeal and decided force was the only answer to his problem.

Enter Bane.

The corrupt CEO had heard of the Man behind the mask and the mercenary work that he had done around the globe, for the right price. Through various channels and communication the Man came in contact with Bane and hearing his story of how the workers were "Disobedient, corrupt and lacked proper incentive to do their work" Bane agreed to lend his services for a large amount of money. The conditions for Banes assistance were few. He had to be paid half up front and the CEO had to be with Bane and his men when they attacked. The man agreed and a plan began to form.

Bane his men and the CEO arrived in the city and came to the rally point for the riots. As the van pulled up the rioters watched to see what was going to happen. One by one, Banes team filed out of the van in front of the mob.

A silence fell over the crowd as Bane exited the van. They had heard rumblings that he would come to stop them. The CEO hid behind Bane so that the crowd would not see his face.

A man from the crowd saw the CEO and snuck behind him and placed a gun in the temple of the CEO. "Our quarrel is not with you sir, but with this corrupt thief," pleaded the man. Banes eyes filled with rage and in one swift motion disarmed the man, broke his arm and knocked him unconscious. Some of the crowd fled while others stood in shock seeing just a taste of what Bane was capable of.

At this point the CEO came out of hiding laughing. He screamed, "You see what happens when you bite the hand that feeds?" Laughing the CEO kicked the unconscious man believing that he had won and Bane would do the same to the rest of the rioters. The CEO reared back to punch the unconscious man again when his hand was stopped. It was Bane.

Bane simply looked the CEO deep in the eyes striking fear into him and making him unsure of what exactly was happening. Bane turned to one of his men and asked, "Brother, has this man kept his part of the deal and paid us?" The CEO pleaded with Bane crying, "Yes! I paid you the amount we agreed upon! Get your hands off of me!" Banes partner simply replied, "Yes brother." Bane proceeded to throw the CEO in front of the crowd. Bane started walking towards the now fear stricken man. "You treat these people like dogs and then expect us to come here, kill them and call it justice? You are sadly mistaken sir. I will not erase your transgressions against these people for you. That is not justice. You have failed these people and we will not allow your corruption to last any longer." Bane walked toward the CEO grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him in the air. "You people will be free from this man today and justice will be served." The CEO began pleading and begging, trying to justify his actions in front of the crowd but they were to busy hanging on every word that Bane was saying. Bane scanned the crowd then looked back at the crowd and exclaimed, "This is justice, this man has hurt too many and it will not last any longer!" Bane snapped the CEOs neck and dropped his cold dead body in front of the crowd. The mob was now paralyzed in fear. "You are free. This man will cause you no more harm." Bane said as he walked away from the man.

The crowd unsure of how to react because of the fear and uncertainty of what might happen to them just looked at the dead body of the CEO. Bane quietly walked toward the van got in and left the town.


End file.
